


Dare

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, alcohol consumption of a minor, if that bothers anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 4 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "dare."Kurt hates Truth or Dare. And Santana.





	

_This is such a cliché,_ Kurt thought to himself as he sat down in a circle with Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Finn, Mike, Sam and Blaine to play Truth or Dare.

Everybody else seemed way too happy about playing the game, but that might have something to do with their intoxicated state, Kurt thought to himself. He himself was not excited to play. For one because he was the only sober participant, being designated driver really sucks. The second reason was Santana. He liked the girl just fine, but she was known to be, let’s say a little more open and direct than Kurt preferred, and he did not trust her to not ask/dare him saucier things than he was really comfortable with.

But everybody else wouldn’t stop trying to pursue him to play with them, so he just gave in.

Three whole minutes. That’s the amount of time it took the 17 year old to regret that choice. Kurt did fault himself for unthinkingly choosing dare. On Santana’s turn. If he had paid a little more attention he would have known it was her, but he was pitying himself for even sitting in this circle.

Now he was stuck with his choice and Santana’s smirk told him that he was absolutely fucked.

“My, my, Kurt. This should be fun. I dare you to kiss whoever you’d fuck in this room,” she said after a moment.

Of course she would. Unfortunately for Kurt she had found out about his crush on Blaine, his childhood friend, a while ago and made it her personal goal to at least get him to admit to it.

Great, just great. How best to destroy your most valued friendship, you ask? Just play a game of truth or dare with Santana Lopez.

For a moment he considered just kissing Mike. He was hot after all; no one could deny that. But he knew Santana wouldn’t let him get away with that, so he turned to his right instead. He swallowed and really hoped Blaine wouldn’t be upset. Maybe he wouldn’t even remember. That would be too good to be true, but one could hope.

So he just leaned in, planning to just touch his lips to Blaine’s for three seconds and that being enough to satisfy the rest of the circle.

It appeared as if his body did not agree with his plan. Blaine’s lips were so soft and firm and also moving? Reciprocating Kurt’s kiss. Before either of their tongues could really get involved though (and really they were just a second away from that) there was a loud catcall coming from Sam.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. The circle broke out in chit chat and Kurt thought he hear someone say that they were “so hot.”

The next day, after Blaine got over his handover, they went out for coffee and had a long talk about their feelings for each other.

In the end Kurt got a boyfriend out of it, so he couldn’t really be mad at Santana.


End file.
